


Смельчак

by Lena013



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: У Билли Бэтсона есть свой эталон супергероя и это далеко не Супермен или Бэтмен.





	Смельчак

_Фредди намного-намного смелее него._

В нём энергии за двоих взрослых и болтливости за десятерых. В нём преобладает тёмная сторона и он вполне себе мог пойти по кривой дорожке, если бы не _обстоятельства._  В нём скрытой злости хватит за весь их дом.

Билли требуется время, чтобы не замечать костыль названого брата, без которого тот не может равномерно передвигаться. Билли требуется время, чтобы не замечать оранжевые бутыльки в шкафчике за зеркалом на имя Фредди Фримана; он погуглил, это сильное обезболивающее, которое Фредди отказывается пить чисто из принципа. Билли требуется время, чтобы не замечать этот взгляд безбашенности из-за какого-то отчаяния.

Фредди делает всё, чтобы его заметили, и плевал он на сложности, страх, побои и смерть. Ему не страшно, ему не больно, ему не сложно — он справится со всем. Всё поймёт, разберёт, наладит и исправит.

Билли смотрит на него и не может не восхищаться. Вот у кого сила духа, вот у кого отважное сердце, вот кто имеет необходимые знания. Он тот, кто должен быть героем.

Но судьба сложилась иначе, да и «чистым сердцем» Фредди не обладал с отроду.

Билли всегда был труслив, всегда убегал от проблем, всегда сначала делал, а потом думал. Не просчитывал последствия, не рассчитывал силы, не учитывал риски. Но за него это делал Фредди, который, чего греха таить, увлёкся их игрой в супергероя, но опомнился.

Героизм детям не игрушка. _Им четырнадцать лет, чёрт возьми._  Куда они лезут? А если появится реальная угроза? И ведь появилась. Доктор Сивана хотел не то убить Шазама, не то забрать его силы — честно, Билли не стал разбираться, а потерпел разгромное поражение и скрылся в толпе. А Фредди был пойман, поднят над землёй и прижат к стенке.

Фредди не страшно, совсем нет — он много думает, неудачно шутит,  _не затыкается_  и посылает того к чёрту. Его ударяют об стену ещё раз, выбивая воздух из лёгких и заставляя выронить костыль. Фредди вцепляется в руку суперзлодея, сосредотачиваясь на дыхании и игнорируя боль в спине. Он смотрит на мужчину со злостью неприсущую подростку и посылает его на четыре буквы. Ему сжимают горло, Фредди хрипит, он не хочет вести этого психопата домой, но… Фредди не хочет умирать.

_Похоже, что он не столь смел, как Билли думал._

А Билли знает, что сам бы он сдал их, если бы не обладал никакими силами. Фредди заткнуть невозможно, даже приставив пушку к его голове или _угрожая уродливыми демонами._  Он говорит не отдавать этому психопату в плаще свои силы, Билли впервые находит в себе смелость на правильный поступок, а потому идёт со злодеем в эту магическую пещеру с пустыми тронами.

Билли почему-то ни капли не удивлён, что его придурковатая _семья_  пришла его спасать с ненастоящим бэтарангом, лампой и шваброй. Ему кажется, что Фредди одолжил им своей безбашенной храбрости и точно возглавлял их отряд помощи. Фредди и не отрицает, если честно, вооружившись своим костылём.

В такой момент Билли кажется, что это он здесь «помощник», потому что герой из него никудышный. Даже победив злодея, даже после помощи людям, даже после спасения всей семьи — кажется, что он проиграл. Дома лишь Билли остался невредимым и мокрым после попытки утопления. У Мэри были ссадины на руках, у Юджина все ладони в порезах об асфальт, лишь Педро с Дарли остались относительно целыми, слава богу. У Фредди разбиты в кровь колени, синеющая шея от удушения, ноющая боль в ноге и абсолютно счастливый взгляд победителя.

Билли тайно размешивает для него таблетку из выписанных лекарств в апельсиновом соке и даёт слишком перевозбуждённому событиями другу. Фредди болтает без умолку ещё полчаса, пока боль не начинает отпускать и его клонит в сон. Билли стягивает с него ботинки, удивляясь, что друг совершенно не сопротивляется, верхнюю одежду и укладывает на кровать, заботливо укрыв одеялом.

— Ты же мне что-то подсыпал, да?.. — тихо спрашивает Фредди, сонно моргая и понимая, что чудовищно вымотан.

— Спи, герой, — улыбается Билли, не удержавшись, чтобы погладить его по волосам.

У Билли Бэтсона есть свой эталон супергероя и это далеко не Супермен или Бэтмен.


End file.
